Las Vegas Fever
by Dantana15
Summary: This story is about Danny and Lindsay, they get sent to Las Vegas to catch their killer that has gone to Las Vegas. This story is before they were together. Hope you guys enjoy it. Parings D/L Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, this story is about Danny and Lindsay, they get sent to Las Vegas to help the Las Vegas team with their case. This story is before they were together. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

The case that Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe were working on had ended up a dead end in New York, but it had a lead in Las Vegas.

"Mac" Danny said as he and Lindsay walked into their boss' office.

"Our DB has made us hit a dead end in New York" Danny told him

"I sense a but here" Mac said

"There is, there is more evidence in Las Vegas" Lindsay added

"And we really need to get him Mac" Danny told him

"And I'm gonna guess that you both want to be sent to Las Vegas to get him?" Mac asked. Danny and Lindsay smiled which was all Mac needed "I'll arrange it and get the department to pay for the tickets, go home since you can't do anything" Mac told them

"Thanks Mac" Lindsay said

"Yeah thanks boss" Danny said walking out of the door. Mac just smiled to himself and picked up the phone to call his boss to see if the department can pay for the tickets.

In the locker room Danny and Lindsay was getting their things together.

"You wanna come back to my place and have a few beers and order a pizza?" Danny asked

"Yeah alright" Lindsay replied

"Good" Danny said grinning as he shut his locker door; he saw Lindsay was just about to shut the door when he asked "You ready to go?"

"Yep" Lindsay replied putting her bag over her head "Let go" Lindsay then added

They both walked out of the locker room and walked quickly to the lift so nobody would stop them and ask them questions.

When they got outside Danny hailed a cab and got in. He gave the address of his apartment and the cab drove them there. They got out and Danny gave the man his money and walked up to the building. They waited for the lift and started talking about what they were going to do when they get to Las Vegas. "I'm gonna go to the casino" Danny said

"Danny, were gonna be working so you can't gamble" Lindsay said

"Fine, I'm gonna go and get a decent meal then" Danny joked

"That is all you can think about, you and your stomach" Lindsay joked back

"I know" Danny said

They got into Danny's apartment and Lindsay sat down. Danny went into the kitchen and got two bottles of beer and a menu for his favourite pizza place.

"What are you having?" Danny asked giving Lindsay the beer and menu

Lindsay just looked at the menu and said what she wanted without looking inside

"You know the menu?" Danny asked shocked

"Yeah, I always order there" Lindsay replied

Danny smiled and picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number.

"_Hello"_ said the man on the other end of the line

"Yeah, hi, I would like to have 2 pepperoni pizzas please" Danny told the man

"_Okay, would you like to have anything else with that?" _then man asked

"Urm…yeah, can I have a bottle of soda and a chocolate cake" Danny asked

"_Okay, your order is being made now, are you picking it up or do you want it delivered?"_ the man then asked

"Delivered please"

"_What is the address?"_ the man asked sounding board

Danny told the man his address and said good-bye and hung up the phone. "He sounded board" Danny said as he joined Lindsay on the couch.

"So did you" Lindsay joked

"Hey" Danny said, they sat there talking about anything when Danny's cell rang.

"Messer" Danny answered with his usual

"_Danny its Mac"_ Mac said down the line

"Mac, I am not coming into work." Danny whined.

"_I'm not calling about work, I have booked yours and Lindsay's tickets, you have got the 195 flight straight to Las Vegas, it's at 1 o'clock in the morning so get some sleep, and you will be meeting the head of the crime lab there, who is DB Russell" _Mac told him.

"1 in the morning" Danny whined again

"_Yeah, and I have got to go now bye and see you when you get back" _Mac said and hung up the phone.

"I better go and get ready then" Lindsay said and stood up.

"Hang on you haven't even had your pizza yet" Danny said

"I have got to pack Danny"

"I know so do I" Danny said just before she was about to say something Danny had an idea "I drive you and then you come and stay back at my place then I don't have to get you later" Danny suggested "I'll sleep on the sofa and you can have my bed" Danny then added

Lindsay thought about it for a moment and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll stay here till the pizza is here, I'll eat it then I'll go and get my things" Lindsay said

"Deal" Danny said and sat on the couch until the pizza arrived.

**There we go another Danny and Lindsay story. Please review and tell me what you think and tell me if I should carry on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of Las Vegas Fever, please read and enjoy**

* * *

It got to 12:00 and Danny woke up and looked at the clock on the telly. He got up and walked to his bedroom, he opened up the door and just staired at Lindsay sleeping peacefully. He slowly walked into the room and got to the side of the bed. Lindsay's eyes shot open at the presences of someone standing in front of her.

"Damn it Danny!" Lindsay said as she sat up in the bed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Linds" Danny said.

"You bet you ass you are" Lindsay joked. "No out so I can get changed" Lindsay told him.

"How'd ya know that I was here to wake you up coz you need to get up" Danny asked

"Well I hope that you weren't just there so spy on me while I was asleep" Lindsay said

"No I am not spying on you, you need to get up so we're not late and miss our plane." Danny told her

"Well when you get out of the room I can get changed and then we won't miss our plane." Lindsay told him straight.

"Alright I'm going" Danny said standing up ans walking out of the room and leaving Lindsay to get ready.

Lindsay got up and and started to get ready yo go. Danny was outside his bedroom waiting to go in and get his clothes.

"Hey Linds you decent?" Danny asked "I need to get my clothes" Danny then called out.

Lindsay opened the door of the bedroom and made Danny jump. "Were you just listening you me getting changed?" Lindsay asked

"No I was waiting to get my clothes and I just happened to waiting outside my door" Danny said walking past Lindsay and into his room to get ready.

"You can anything you wany from the fridge you know" Danny called out

"Thanks, I think I might" Lindsay called back to him. She ppened up his fridge and looked in it "humm... I don't know what to have" Lindsay said to herself.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" Danny said walking into the kitchen.

"Shut up" Lindsay said as she shut the door with an apple in her hand. She walked past Danny and put her hand onto his arm and she felt her heart skip a beat. Danny sat down next to her and started to eat one of the left over slices of pizza.

"How can you eat that?" Lindsay asked pulling a discusted look at him.

"Easy, put it in my mouth, bit down and chew, and then we humans do this thing when we like something that we have eaten, we swollow it." Danny said sarcastically

"Shut up" lindsay said.

When they finished eating and they had their stuff together they made their way to the airport to catch their plane.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay were on the plane they were talking about their childhood.

"You did not push your brother out of the tree" Danny said.

"I did too, and got grounded for a month because I broke his collar bone" Lindsay told him.

"Wow, remind me never to climb a tree with you and then piss you off" Danny joked.

"Why don't you just not piss me off?" Lindsay asked

"I could but that just wouldn't be fun now would it?" Danny joked

"What ever!" Lindsay said.

* * *

**There we go chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you thought about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my other chapters, thanks.**

**And now I give you chapter 3, please enjoy.**

The plane landed and Danny and Lindsay got off of the plane. And went to luggage collection. Once they got their bags, Danny felt his pocket vibrate.

He got out his cell just when Lindsay asked him a question "Where are we staying?"

"That was Mac, he said that we are in Courtyard by Marriott Las Vegas Summerlin" Danny told her, "And it looks like we have one room" Danny then added.

"Great" Lindsay said; "So that means that I have got to also share a room with you" Lindsay sighed.

"It's a room Montana, not a bed" Danny told her and himself.

"Good, let's go." Lindsay told him

"He also said that we are too meet a DB Russell at pickup" Danny then told her. They made their way to meet DB Russell. They got to the pickup place and looked for any sign of him, they saw a sign with NYPD written on it, "I guess that is for us" Danny suggested.

"No there are other NYPD detectives in Las Vegas" Lindsay said sarcastically. They walked over to the sign and looked at the person that was holding the sign "DB Russell?" Lindsay asked the man

"No sorry he was called out last minute to a crime scene, I'm Greg, you must be the detectives from NYPD" he said

"That's us" Danny told him

"Okay, follow me then, I was told to take you straight to the lab" Greg told them, Danny and Lindsay followed the man to his car in parking lot. Greg unlocked the door and got in Danny got in the passenger side and Lindsay in the back.

"So do you know anything about the case?" Lindsay asked

"No, I am working another case, DB and Nick will be the only ones working with you" Greg told them.

"Okay" Danny said

"So where are you staying?" Greg asked interested

"Courtyard hotel" Danny told him

"Oh, I heard that it is very nice there" Greg told them.

"Is there lots of space?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah, there is a pool, which is cool, the water is fresh, well fresh with chlorine in it, did you know that chlorine make the water cleaner but it doesn't taste nice" Greg told them.

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other and grinned 'Just like Adam' Lindsay mouthed and Danny nodded his head.

Greg caught this and wondered what the two detectives from NYC were talking about "What did you nod you head too?" he asked

"We were just saying that you sound like someone from our lab" Danny told him.

Greg looked at him and nodded his head "Okay, who's this?" Greg asked

"Adam" Lindsay told him

"Who, Adam, as in Adam Ross, Adam?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" Danny asked

"Yeah, I know him, Adam and I went to the same high school, and college, we lost touch only a few years ago" Greg told them.

"I'm gonna guess that you and him were best buds" Danny asked

"You could say that, but we were so much more" Greg said

"So you and he went out?" Danny said

"No, no we didn't go out we were just better than best friends" Greg told them, he pulled up at LVPD and got out followed by Danny and Lindsay.

"I'll take you Nick since he is at the lab" Greg told them. They got into the lift and made their way up to the crime lab. The doors opened on the floor and they walked out, they walked by lots of labs with lots of experiments going on, they walked till they stopped at a ballistic lab and found someone in there shooting a gun, they waited till the person finished what he was doing before Greg introduced them.

"Nick this is Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer from NYPD, they are going to be working with you and DB on that case thing." Greg said and walked out of the lab.

"Hi, I'm Nick Stokes, nice to meet you guys" Nick said extending a gloved hand out to Danny and Lindsay.

"Hi" Lindsay said as she shook his hand 'Wow he is hot' she thought to herself.

"Hi" Danny said shaking his offered hand

**There we go, chapter 3 please let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


End file.
